Unbreakable
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Ele foi quebrado. Mas ele não ia se deixar ser definido por isso. - Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - non com


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship: **Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Capa: **nenhuma

**Sinopse: **Ele foi quebrado. Mas ele não ia se deixar ser definido por isso.

**Spoiler: **3x03 (só porque foi o último episódio exibido antes de eu escrever isso)

**Beta: **no one

**Finalização: **25 de junho de 2013

**Quantidade de capítulos: **01

**NA: Antes de mais nada, eu queria falar sobre essa fic. Eu sou uma pessoa que gosto muito de falar sobre sexo e sexualidade, mesmo além das fics. E eu gosto muito de escrever sobre isso, e dois dos temas que eu mais escrevo são prostituição e abuso, não necessariamente porque esses temas me atraem, eles meio que me intoxicam. Se eu tenho alguma ideia sobre isso, eu não consigo ter paz até colocar no papel.**

**Nos últimos tempos, minhas fics sobre isso não tiveram uma recepção muito boa, então eu parei de escrever um pouco sobre o tema, eu conversava sobre minhas ideias com uma amiga e isso era o suficiente pra me fazer dormir em paz, até que essa amiga começou a dizer que ela também estava ficando incomodada com a frequência com que eu falava sobre o assunto. São assuntos pesados e eu respeito isso, então essa fic nem passou pelo julgamento dela antes de existir. É somente algo meu.**

**O por quê eu penso tanto sobre isso é algo que eu vou discutir na terapia. Aqui eu só quero colocar algumas ideias que me vieram e alertar que, não, eu não trato o assunto de forma leviana, então você pode ler isso sem medo de desrespeito a pessoas que sofreram abuso. E é importante ressaltar que a reação do Stiles não representa minha opinião, nem é a reação mais saudável ou mais comum, é simplesmente o que eu acho que ele faria. A fic não vai ter cenas explícitas nem de sexo, nem de violência, apesar de ter muitas referências a isso, por isso a classificação alta.**

**Eu devo alertar que essa fic é realmente pesada e pode ter acontecido alguma exaustão do tema, mas é exatamente esse o ponto do plot. A ideia para esse texto surgiu a partir do comentário "entre o Harris, o Peter, caçadores violentos, pai ausente que é policial e alfas - o Stiles ser virgem é muito surpreendente".**

**Nenhum personagem é tão ferrado que o fandom não possa piorar.**

**Unbreakable**

Começou quando ele tinha oito anos.

Sua mãe tinha morrido há pouco tempo e ele não estava bem. Seu pai não estava bem também e ele sabia disso. Ele era só uma criança, mas ele havia visto a mãe na cama de hospital por meses, ele aprendeu a reconhecer os diversos tipos de dor e agora ele podia ver isso também na face de seu pai a cada dia.

Ele não queria ser um problema. Ele não gostava de ver seu pai com aquele olhar de quem simplesmente não sabe o que fazer, como acontecia quando ele tinha algum ataque de pânico ou acordava chorando no meio da noite.

Por isso, ele tomava seus remédios para DDA e quando tinha vontade de chorar, ele chorava quietinho em sua cama. Quando seu pai saía de manhã sem tomar café, ele mesmo preparava ovos e leite para ele e quando ele virava madrugadas trabalhando e não acordava a tempo de levar Stiles para a escola, ele aprendeu a se vestir e sair sozinho. Ele era o filho do xerife, não é como se alguém fosse louco o suficiente de tentar assaltar ele no meio da rua ou algo assim.

Vantagens de cidade pequena. Todos se conheciam e sabiam o que esperar uns dos outros. Por isso, quando Scott McCall se juntou a ele nas caminhadas para a escola, Stiles só pode se sentir feliz por ter companhia.

Foi um dia em que seu pai acordou e o encontrou na cozinha fazendo café da manhã que ele percebeu que havia algo o incomodando. Talvez fosse a sua blusa do lado do avesso ou a marca de queimado no seu braço, ou talvez o simples fato de que ele havia acordado mais cedo do que seu pai para cozinhar. Ele não se importava, mas aparentemente seu pai se importava e começou a pedir para um ou outro policial passar de vez em quando em casa quando ele precisava se ausentar por muito tempo, só para ver como Stiles estava.

Brian era o de quem Stiles mais gostava. Ele sempre trazia doces e pequenos presentes para o garoto, como a última HQ do Batman ou um filme novo para eles verem enquanto Brian preparava o jantar, antes de colocar Stiles na cama.

Ele era extremamente cuidadoso com o menino, gostava de ajuda-lo a sair do banho, dizendo que ele não se secava direito e o ajudando com essa tarefa. Ele separava as roupas que Stiles deveria usar e se sentava quieto no canto do quarto olhando ele se vestir antes de aconchega-lo sob as cobertas.

Stiles achava um pouco estranho como Brian gostava de tocá-lo. Os outros policiais que cuidavam dele não faziam isso nem ficavam por perto enquanto ele tomava banho e se vestia. Brian às vezes se demorava demais secando seu corpo, principalmente entre suas pernas, e Stiles se agitava, mas o homem dizia que estava tudo bem, que Stiles era um bom menino, só passava muito tempo sozinho, que ele devia se acostumar a receber carinho.

Depois de quase um ano, Brian foi transferido para outra cidade e Stiles pediu para seu pai parar de enviar policiais para ficar com ele. Ele disse que já tinha idade para se cuidar sozinho e não queria que seu pai se preocupasse. Eles poderiam fazer isso juntos, ele poderia passar algumas noites na delegacia, se seu pai quisesse.

Ele sentia falta de ficar mais com seu pai, mas ele agora era o xerife e isso não devia ser algo ruim, então, se tudo o que ele poderia fazer para terem momentos juntos fosse ajuda-lo com os arquivos dos casos, bem, ele podia fazer isso. Ele sentia muita falta de sua mãe também, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso, além de pensar nela e contar as coisas que aconteciam durante seu dia baixinho antes de dormir.

E ele sentia falta de Brian de um jeito estranho. Stiles começou a se tocar antes de Scott e, quando eles conversavam sobre isso, tensos e entre risinhos, ele se sentia mal, como ele se sentia mal de querer sentir a mão de outra pessoa nele de novo. E por isso ele não falava sobre Brian com ninguém.

Mas quando Harris trancou a porta da sala em que estava cumprindo detenção e disse que sabia que Stiles era um bom menino e só precisava ser ensinado de uma outra forma, Stiles sabia exatamente o que aconteceria ali.

Ele tinha 14 anos e já havia passado tempo o suficiente na delegacia para ver homens como Harris sendo presos e julgados e muitas vezes inocentados por falta de provas. Ele sabia que o professor não poderia fazer aquilo com ele, como agora ele sabia que Brian também não deveria ter feito. Mas os lábios do professor estavam em seu pescoço e suas mãos por baixo de sua camiseta e ele não sentia isso há tanto tempo e era estranho e ele não queria, mas ele não conseguiu se afastar.

Os ataques de pânico voltavam sempre depois de cada detenção. Stiles não chorava, ele se sentia perdido. Harris usava muito mais a boca do que as mãos e tudo o que ele pedia de Stiles era que ele tirasse a roupa e ficasse parado. Não doía e Stiles havia gozado mais de uma vez enquanto o professor o tocava, mas ele não gostava realmente do que faziam, ele só não sabia o que poderia fazer para Harris entender que ele não queria aquilo.

Ele havia tentado falar, mas havia uma rigidez na voz de Harris que lhe calava. Suas notas caíram e o professor era imensamente agressivo com ele em sala de aula, para implorar desculpas em beijos durante as detenções. Stiles encarava o teto e tentava simplesmente continuar respirando enquanto as mãos corriam seu corpo.

Seu pai percebeu que algo estava errado. Ele perguntou em uma noite em que Stiles chegou tarde por conta da detenção. As roupas que usava agora eram cada vez mais largas e havia camadas delas como se ele nunca se sentisse quente o suficiente. Ou como se tivesse medo que alguém visse as marcas em seu corpo. Nessa noite, enquanto ele se sentava à mesa para jantar com seu pai e respondia perguntas sobre suas notas e seus problemas na escola, ele ainda podia sentir o sêmen de Harris secando em suas coxas e, não, seu pai não precisava lidar com mais aquilo. Ele não queria ser um problema.

Nas próximas detenções, Stiles envolveu Scott e o professor não teve como evitar que eles estivessem juntos. E Stiles, por sua vez, não teve como evitar sua hostilidade crescente ou o dia em que ele simplesmente o empurrou para dentro de seu carro e deixou marcas de mordidas em suas pernas, mas as detenções diminuíram depois disso e Stiles conseguia lidar com Harris à margem de sua vida agora.

E sua vida tinha lobisomens, não é como se ele tivesse tempo para se preocupar com a hostilidade de Harris quando seu melhor amigo estava tendo desejos de matar ele e metade da cidade e havia um alfa a solta.

Stiles havia se acostumado ao fato de que ele simplesmente pensava muito mais em sexo do que Scott. E, em se tratando de dois adolescentes, isso devia significar alguma coisa. Ele havia lido o suficiente para saber que essa hipersexualização podia ser resultado dos abusos – ele detestava essa palavra e se odiava por se colocar como vítima, mas ele havia analisado casos demais com seu pai, ele já sabia o que Brian e Harris faziam com ele. Stiles só se via como a pessoa que devia ajudar seu pai, que devia estar do lado daqueles que podiam fazer algo por quem passou por isso. Não era esperado que ele fosse um daqueles arquivos então ele tentava não demonstrar o medo que ele tinha de ficar sozinho com Harris ou não vocalizar tudo sobre sexo que se passava pela sua cabeça porque ele não queria que as pessoas o vissem daquela forma.

E foi assim que ele deteve todos os seus pensamentos sobre Derek Hale. Porque ele era apaixonado por Lydia – ele gostava de ser apaixonado por Lydia, ela era linda, inteligente e nunca olharia duas vezes para ele, o que permitia ele ter uma crush adolescente saudável sem ter que lidar com o fato de que ele nunca conseguiria tocá-la sem se lembrar de como ele foi tocado antes dela.

Mas Derek o tocava o tempo todo e isso era perturbador. Por um momento, Stiles teve medo e quis que ele e Scott se afastassem imediatamente daquele cara, mas então ele estava praticamente morando dentro do quarto de Stiles e isso trazia um monte de intimidade e inconvenientes e ainda assim Derek se manteve a uma distância respeitosa e Stiles se sentiu seguro com alguém por quem ele se sentia atraído pela primeira vez na vida.

Porque, sim, Derek era estúpido e um lobisomem sem o mínimo trato social, mas ele era lindo e não tinha como Stiles ignorar isso. E ele empurrava Stiles contra o carro ou a porta ou a parede ou o volante, mas em geral ele o tratava bem. E ele havia lutado por ele quando encontraram Peter no hospital. Stiles estava contando Derek como uma das pessoas do lado certo da força em sua vida.

Peter era exatamente o oposto.

Stiles não queria colocar ele com toda aquela fleuma de vilão, ele não achava que Peter fosse essencialmente ruim, ele estava mais para o tipo Duas Caras sendo mal com Batman, louco e com suas razões, e um toque de sadismo, mas Stiles poderia entendê-lo de uma forma quase perigosa.

E ele estava dolorosamente consciente de que Peter já havia percebido isso. A forma como ele o olhava era como se quisesse possuir sua alma e havia malícia a cada palavra que ele direcionava a Stiles.

Stiles tinha medo de Peter como ele tinha medo de Harris. Ele havia visto Peter atacar Lydia e agora eles estavam ali, dirigindo e conversando e Stiles podia sentir a mão dele em seu pescoço, em seu braço, em sua coxa, e como o corpo dele estava sempre perto demais e como eles se alinharam quando a ameaça escorreu dos lábios do alfa. Ele sabia o que tudo aquilo significava e ele sabia que Peter era o tipo de homem que não se contentaria com o que Brian ou Harris haviam feito com ele, e, sinceramente, Stiles estava torcendo para que Peter o matasse antes. Ele tinha menos medo de morrer.

Mas, ao invés disso, Peter havia decidido recompensá-lo com a mordida. E Stiles poderia escolher se queria ou não. Isso era quase o pedido de casamento mais bizarro que Stiles poderia pensar e, se a situação toda não fosse tão terrível, ele poderia ter rido dessa ironia. Peter queria fazer dele um igual e ser seu alfa e a ideia de como isso parecia irreversível e como Stiles estaria submisso a ele o assustavam mais do que tudo.

Stiles pensou em Scott e em Lydia e em seu pai, mas, além de tudo, ele pensou que nunca gostaria de pertencer a alguém daquela forma. Ele já havia sido violado de diversas maneiras, mas o controle que Peter poderia exercer sobre ele era simplesmente demais para que ele pudesse lidar.

Ele disse não. E surpreendentemente Peter respeitou isso. Ele tinha poder e loucura o suficiente para que Stiles não esperasse por isso e ainda assim ele respeitou sua vontade de uma forma a que Stiles simplesmente não estava habituado. Naquela noite, Peter morreu e alguns meses depois ele voltou e continuava assustador, apesar de lúcido, e ainda havia malícia na sua voz e desejo nos seus olhos, mas se havia algo que fazia com que Stiles não tivesse medo de ficar sozinho com ele era o respeito que Peter demonstrou, naquela noite, naquela garagem.

Mas depois que Peter deixou de ser alfa, Stiles não tinha mais razão para pensar nele. Especialmente porque ele era a última das loucuras de sua vida entre caçadores e kanima e adolescentes sendo transformados em lobisomens na escola e Erica admitindo que tinha uma crush por ele. Quando ele conseguiria lidar adequadamente com isso? Ele realmente não queria quebrar o coração dela, mas foi com ela que ele percebeu que simplesmente não podia, ele não conseguia mais deixar que alguém se aproximasse daquela forma. Nem ela, nem Lydia, nem Derek, nem ninguém.

Talvez ele pudesse ser feliz com sites pornô e se satisfazer salvando a vida das pessoas com quem ele se importava. Era um modo de vida coerente no seu contexto atual.

Ou talvez ele simplesmente fosse capturado por caçadores.

Quando ele foi jogado naquele porão e viu Erica e Boyd pendurados e sendo eletrocutados, Stiles teve a certeza de que iria morrer. Ele pensou em como era jovem e pensou em seu pai, em Scott e em Derek. Ele pensou em quanto tempo demorariam para encontrar seu corpo e quanto tempo de luto cada um deles manteria. Ele desejou que fosse vingado, porque sua morte claramente seria um recado para o pack e ele não queria que seus amigos se tornassem mais assassinos do que já eram, mas ele gostaria que sua morte fosse vingada.

Mas, para seu azar, só metade do seu raciocínio estava certo. Ele seria uma mensagem, mas ele não precisaria morrer para isso. Havia outras formas de provocar um lobisomem do que matando seu pack: eles poderiam sentir o cheiro quando eles terminassem com ele.

Gerard foi quem começou a bater e Stiles até pensou que pudesse revidar, mas então havia outro cara, e mais um, e eles eram três ou quatro e Gerard sequer estava mais entre eles. Ele caiu no chão quase desacordado, seu corpo se contorcendo de dor e ele via Erica chorar em meio à própria dor. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela tentar gritar quando puxaram suas roupas, mas ele mesmo só fechou os olhos e desejou que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Ele voltou à consciência quando seu corpo bateu contra a porta de sua casa e ele ouviu os pneus cantarem quando o SUV arrancou. Ele se arrastou para dentro e fechou a porta. Seu pai não estava em casa, ele devia estar na rua, procurando por ele.

Stiles não saberia dizer como conseguiu chegar ao banheiro, mas a água correndo pelos machucados em seu corpo o fez despertar um pouco mais. O sangue tingia o piso de rosa e ele percebeu que estava chorando, seu corpo tremia e ele sentia dor. Ele esperava sentir raiva, mas, na verdade, o que o fazia chorar era uma imensa tristeza e um grande vazio. Ele se sentia quase inocente de nunca ter imaginado que isso aconteceria.

Ele se secou com cuidado e fez os curativos possíveis. Seu rosto estava arruinado e não havia como esconder aquilo de seu pai, mas ele conseguiria uma boa história. Ele sentia vontade de chamar Scott ou Derek para falar sobre Erica e Boyd, mas, não, ele não seria o portador da mensagem dos caçadores para eles. Ele se recusava a isso. E ele sabia que eles já estavam no caminho certo.

Encarar seu pai foi difícil. Ele estava escondendo tantas coisas e ele podia ver a decepção no rosto dele e toda a dor e culpa e raiva em seu olhar e em seu toque quando ele verificou seus machucados. Não, ele não poderia piorar isso. Ele precisava do abraço e do beijo entre seus cabelos. Precisava do carinho e da preocupação. Ele não precisava que seu pai carregasse sua dor por ele.

Ele podia não ser um lobisomem, mas ele ia curar. E ele teria cicatrizes. Stiles analisou uma por uma, cada marca deixada em seu corpo e cada história que elas contavam. Algumas vezes ele chegou a abrir algum machucado que começava a sarar só para ter certeza que ele deixaria cicatriz. Ele estar ferido e as marcas disso eram importantes.

Ele respirou fundo e se encolheu em sua cama, sozinho, quando tudo acabou, quando Lydia estava com Jackson e Allison com Scott e Derek com Peter e Isaac. E Erica e Boyd estavam desaparecidos, mas eles estavam juntos, e eles iam ser encontrados. Todos eles ficariam bem, no final.

Foi um verão legal. Fazia muitos anos que eles não tinham um tempo livre como aquele, com cinema, vídeo games, comida barata a tarde toda e conversas que não envolviam perigos mortais. Scott e Allison não conseguiram voltar, afinal, e ela, Lydia e Jackson estavam fora do país, mas isso significou que ele e Scott podiam passar mais tempo juntos e eventualmente Isaac também aparecia, mesmo que ele não falasse sobre Derek e Peter.

Obviamente, eles voltaram a encontrar os dois quando as coisas estranhas começaram a surgir, e com elas veio a ameaça do pack de alfas e com o fim das férias acabou o tempo de tranquilidade também. Mas Stiles se sentiu feliz por rever Derek. Ele não queria admitir, mas havia sentido falta dele, mesmo que fosse para poder admirar o que a barba era capaz de fazer com o seu maxilar ou os olhos verdes o encarando com reprovação.

Mas não havia reprovação dessa vez, Derek estava centrado de uma forma que Stiles nunca havia visto e ele pensou que talvez ele também tivesse passado por um bom período de paz, apesar de toda a preocupação. Mas isso podia ser interpretado como um homem se preparando para a morte, e essa possibilidade fazia o estômago de Stiles revirar.

- Vá para casa. Seja um adolescente. – Derek falou para Scott antes de saírem, mas Stiles recebeu a recomendação quando a mão do homem pousou pesada em seu ombro e ele deu um aperto breve, como um reconhecimento.

Era um toque reconfortante e Stiles precisava disso, do toque e das palavras e, de certa forma, de Derek também. Seu corpo havia curado e esse foi o momento em que ele decidiu que estava na hora de voltar para a sua vida e superar tudo. Ele tinha só dezesseis anos e não ia deixar que meia dúzia de filhos da puta tirassem nada dele. Todos haviam se machucado, todos haviam tido perdas, não seria ele a fazer tempestade sobre isso.

Foi pensando em ser adolescente que ele arrastou Scott para a festa de Heather. Ela era uma amiga querida e resgatava coisas boas da vida de Stiles, de antes da morte de sua mãe e da época em que as desculpas que ele tinha que inventar para seu pai eram sobre garrafas de vinho quebradas na adega da casa dela, e não sobre assassinatos e lobisomens.

Ele não estava preparado para sexo, porém.

Ele queria, porque ele tinha carinho por Heather e seria uma primeira vez incrível com ela, ele tinha certeza. Mas ele sabia que havia começado errado com aquilo quando disse para ela que era virgem para não dizer que havia perdido a virgindade em um estupro coletivo alguns meses atrás. No momento em que ele voltava para a adega com a camisinha, ele não tinha certeza do que fazer, porque ele queria ser perfeito para ela, ela merecia isso, mas ele não sabia como aquilo tudo ia ser para ele e seu estômago revirava não só pela expectativa normal que sexo deveria trazer para todo adolescente, mas porque era muito pior para ele.

Quando ele não a encontrou, Stiles se sentiu doente, porque não basta sua vida ser uma merda, qualquer pessoa que se aproxime dele tinha que ser prejudicada também. E esse sentimento não melhorou em nada ao vê-la morta.

Alguém estava matando virgens e Stiles estava sobre todos os seus limites ao perceber todas as esquisitices de sua vida sexual rompendo fronteiras com todas as esquisitices da sua vida no submundo com lobisomens. Ele revirava livros e passava noites em claro pesquisando e ligava para Derek e Scott, desesperado, a cada evidência que encontrava e tentava lidar com toda a preocupação com os delírios de Lydia.

Ele podia sentir os olhos de Derek e de Peter sobre ele e não duvidava que eles conseguissem cheirar seu desconforto e apreensão. Peter estava se tornando mais próximo do que o normal e isso não facilitava as coisas para Stiles, uma vez que ele não conseguia dizer se o homem estava preocupado com ele ou buscando uma forma de se aproveitar de sua instabilidade.

E, ainda assim, nenhum deles estava lá para ajudar quando ele foi sequestrado.

Stiles estava voltando da casa de Derek de madrugada quando algo se chocou com seu carro. Ele capotou e perdeu a consciência. Quando acordou, estava em um quarto trancado. Uma de suas pernas estava estranha e suas roupas estavam rasgadas e manchadas de sangue, mas ele não sentia dor.

Ele havia curado.

Stiles respirou várias vezes rápido, tentando evitar um ataque de pânico, e se sentou contra a parede, tentando avaliar a situação. Ele podia ouvir pessoas acima de onde ele estava, mas não conseguia ver nada a volta além de sombras nas paredes, apesar de sua visão ter tido uma obvia melhoria, o que devia indicar que ele estava em um lugar vazio e subterrâneo. O problema com sua perna é que ela havia sido quebrada e cicatrizado errado, ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria andar direito e precisaria de um médico para concertar isso, provavelmente Deaton.

É, ele não estava tentando pensar no fato de que ele era um lobisomem agora. Ele estava mais se questionando por que ele ainda estava vivo.

Ele se focou nos sons e nas pessoas que havia no lugar. Eram os alfas, eles estavam discutindo sobre algo, mas Stiles só captava pedaços da conversa e nada fazia muito sentido. Havia alguém muito a favor de mata-lo e havia alguém a favor de encontrar Hale e McCall, o que lhe soou imensamente melhor. Havia alguém sendo culpado por ele ter sido mordido, parecia não ser algo que eles haviam planejado, e havia novamente alguém falando que era melhor matar ele logo.

Era uma conversa tensa e monótona ao mesmo tempo.

A porta do lugar onde ele estava se abriu e ele ficou quase cego com a quantidade de luz. Quando ela se fechou, restou a silhueta do homem grande a sua frente, dois olhos vermelhos brilhando na escuridão, e Stiles desejava imensamente que ele não fosse aquele que estava a favor de mata-lo.

- Serviço de quarto? – ele perguntou, se arriscando na ironia porque era isso que ele sabia fazer. Ao dizer isso, ele percebeu imediatamente que sua voz quase não saía de tão rouca, a garganta seca e machucada, como se ele tivesse gritado por horas, e que ele estava faminto.

O homem sorriu e isso era, no mínimo, desagradável. Ele se aproximou e Stiles tentou se levantar, mas sua perna errada não estava ajudando, apesar de ele sentir seus músculos mais fortes e o corpo mais flexível. O alfa o empurrou contra a parede, seu corpo o mantendo de pé, e o encarou, os olhos brilhando. Stiles sentiu imediatamente vontade de se curvar àquilo. Ele queria se encolher no chão e fazer qualquer coisa, menos olhar para aquele homem.

A imagem de Isaac nessa exata posição em frente a Derek, no dia da sua primeira lua na delegacia, esclareceu para Stiles exatamente o que estava acontecendo: ele queria que Stiles se submetesse a ele.

- Eu não sei se foi você quem me transformou ou não, mas, cara, com certeza você não é meu alfa, nem tente.

O homem rosnou e o atirou no chão, sentando sobre suas costas, as unhas cravando em seu pescoço e a última coisa de que Stiles se lembrou foi de gritar com todas as suas forças.

Stiles voltou a acordar engasgado, tossindo e cuspindo sangue. Ele estava dentro de um carro, jogado no bando de trás, pés, mãos e pescoço envoltos em correntes e ele não se surpreendia de estar cuspindo sangue, ele sentia que a prata poderia forçar sua cabeça cair do corpo a qualquer momento. Ele grunhiu de dor, sentindo seu corpo mudar, e tentou só respirar e se acalmar pra entender o que estava acontecendo.

O carro parou e ele sentia cheiro de mata. Alguém abriu a porta e o puxou pelas correntes, o arrastando pelo chão conforme suas pernas não conseguiram firmar seu corpo. Ele estava imensamente fraco. Um dos alfas o colocou de pé apoiado ao próprio corpo e Stiles o reconheceu como um dos gêmeos.

Ao erguer a cabeça, ele viu o outro gêmeo rosnando, também em uma coleira que o ligava à mão de Scott, mas nem de longe tão machucado quanto ele. Junto com ele estava a mulher-alfa, presa por Isaac. Peter e Derek também estavam ali.

Aquilo era uma troca de reféns.

- Achei que tínhamos um acordo de não tortura, Deucalion. – era a voz de Derek e, céus, Stiles nunca tinha ouvido tanto ódio vindo dele.

- Eu não sou culpado se ele não conseguiu se curar do que foi feito antes do acordo. – havia riso em sua voz. Os prisioneiros de Derek eram alfas, Stiles era humano quando foi capturado, era óbvio que mesmo transformado ele estaria em um estado muito pior – Bem, vamos fazer isso, então?

Stiles tentou se endireitar para entender melhor o que aconteceria. Os dois grupos estavam afastados por uns 10 metros de distância e ele não acreditava que poderiam se aproximar mais sem conflito. E ele definitivamente não conseguiria andar até o outro lado, se simplesmente fosse solto e Derek fizesse a mesma coisa com os prisioneiros dele, ele poderia ser pisoteado só por prazer pelos alfas. Ou pior, ser preso de novo.

Ele tentou falar algo, mas sua voz não saia, o alfa que o segurava puxou as correntes, fazendo com que um som de dor deixasse sua garganta e ele viu os olhos de Derek se tornar mais brilhantes. A corrente do alfa escapou das mãos de Scott e a mulher também se soltou. Stiles ainda estava preso, ele se contorceu e o gêmeo que o prendia somente o puxou mais para perto, o que foi o suficiente para Stiles dar uma cabeçada contra ele com toda força que lhe restava e sentiu seu corpo cair para frente quando ele o soltou.

Algo bateu com força contra ele e não era o chão, Stiles sentiu um solavanco com o deslocamento rápido demais e quando ele parou, sendo pressionado contra uma árvore, ele voltou a cuspir sangue.

- Respire. Você está seguro agora. – a voz de Peter era baixa e ele tentava livrar Stiles das correntes.

Livre, Stiles começou a sentir seu corpo se curando lentamente, mas ele ainda estava fraco demais. Peter jogou o próprio casaco sobre seus ombros e quando o perfume do tecido o atingiu foi quase um alívio. Stiles percebeu que ele cheirava a suor, sangue, urina, vômito e sêmen e ele tinha certeza de que Peter podia sentir isso também.

Tudo à volta era caos. Havia começado uma batalha entre os alfas e, pelo que parecia, o pack e os caçadores juntos. Peter estava se colocando como escudo para ele de balas e flechas perdidas, mas ele estava atento à batalha caso algum dos alfas viesse contra eles.

- Eles precisam de você. – Stiles tentou empurrá-lo, sem força.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu me recusei a fazer parte disso. Estou muito feliz podendo cuidar de você. - Stiles não pôde se evitar desviar o rosto quando os dedos de Peter tentaram tocar sua face. Ele olhou para o chão, não querendo encarar o homem – Você devia ter aceitado a mordida quando eu ofereci. Eu nunca deixaria você sofrer assim.

- Eu não achei que você perderia a chance de matar um alfa se pudesse. – Stiles respondeu e viu Peter sorrir.

- As coisas que eu faço por você. – sim, isso era assustador, mas Stiles ainda tinha alguma confiança em Peter.

Um rosnado ecoou na clareira que a luta formou e eles se viraram para ver Scott transformado, olhos brilhando em vermelho e sangue pingando de sua boca. Ele havia matado um alfa e era alfa agora. Derek parecia selvagem ao seu lado. Stiles fez rapidamente a contagem dos corpos e ele não conseguiu encontrar Deucalion, mas todos os outros alfas estavam caídos. A luta acabara.

- Consegue andar? – Peter perguntou – Você precisa ver Deaton.

- Minha perna quebrou e cicatrizou errado, talvez eu precise de ajuda aqui. – Peter passou um de seus braços sobre seus ombros e o sustentou pela cintura, o apoiando a cada passo.

- Sabe, seria muito mais fácil eu te carregar.

- Eu ainda tenho alguma dignidade, obrigado.

Mas quando Deaton o deitou sobre a maca e tirou o que restavam de suas roupas, Stiles não podia mais se preocupar com o que os outros iriam pensar. Eles já sabiam, eles podiam cheirá-lo e tirar conclusões sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele não precisava que eles ouvissem seus medos.

- Pode pedir para eles irem embora? – ele pediu, baixo.

- Eles estão aqui para te apoiar, Stiles. – Deaton não ignorava que o pack inteiro estava do outro lado da porta do seu consultório.

- Eu sei. Eu só... – Stiles respirou fundo – Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu, muito pouca coisa. Eu preciso que você me conte o que descobrir. Mas eu não sou estúpido, eu posso deduzir uma parte, e sei que eles podem também, eles não precisam ouvir você confirmando isso.

- Talvez você não se lembrar seja uma coisa boa.

Stiles fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios, ouvindo o veterinário sair da sala e pedir para todos se retirarem. Não havia como explicar aquilo. Ele estava se curando. Seu corpo ainda doía e ele estava uma bagunça, mas, lentamente, ele estava se curando. Ele não teria cicatrizes dessa vez. Ele não teria nenhuma marca, nenhuma prova do que aconteceu. Ele sequer teria as lembranças, por pior que elas fossem. Mas isso não o impediria de imaginar, de suprir as lacunas com o que ele supunha o que tinha acontecido, e, pela sua imaginação e sua experiência, ele podia compor cenários terríveis. E não se lembrar, não ter as marcas, não significava que não doía.

Parecia doer mais do que nunca.

Ele havia quebrado e ele sabia disso. Ser um lobisomem, passar por todas as coisas que Deaton relatava pelas marcas e os impactos em seu corpo, isso foi demais.

Ele deixou que o veterinário trabalhasse sobre ele em silêncio, ouvindo seus comentários, e não tentou impedir as lágrimas de correrem pelo seu rosto. Ao menos dessa vez seu pai não teria como suspeitar de nada, Derek, Scott e Peter poderiam ajuda-lo com alguma desculpa para o desaparecimento dele e seria somente ele conseguir sorrir na mesa de jantar que não haveria nada com que se preocupar.

E agora ele era um lobisomem e os alfas estavam mortos e os caçadores do lado deles, ele nunca mais seria ferido dessa forma, ele nunca mais ficaria doente, ele nunca mais seria um problema.

Deaton lhe deu um sedativo e Stiles dormiu enquanto esperava um composto que o veterinário injetou em seu corpo fazer efeito. Quando ele acordou, já era noite e ele estava bem. Algumas feridas, como um conjunto de arranhões em suas costas, demorariam a cicatrizar porque haviam sido feitas diretamente pelos alfas, mas seu corpo estava fundamentalmente curado, sua perna colocada no lugar.

Ele agradeceu Deaton e saiu para a rua sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Ir para casa? Ir para a delegacia? Procurar um alfa para se submeter?

Começou a chover e ele se sentiu bem com isso. Ele cheirava a remédios agora e qualquer desculpa para tomar um banho o mais cedo possível era bem vinda. O cheiro da chuva e o som das gotas caindo eram calmantes e ele sentiu vontade de simplesmente andar enquanto toda a exaustão não o engolfasse novamente.

Ele não foi muito longe antes de perceber os olhos vermelhos o observando na escuridão, porém. Por um segundo, o medo tomou conta de seu corpo e ele sabia que estava se transformando, mas então o cheiro familiar chegou até ele e ele não precisou que o homem viesse para a luz de um poste para saber que era Derek.

- Você continua assustador e agora acho que um pouco surdo. Eu não pedi para vocês me deixarem sozinho?

- Nós deixamos. Achei que você quisesse companhia para uma caminhada agora, porém. – Derek atravessou a rua e realmente começou a andar ao seu lado, em silêncio, até perguntar depois de algum tempo – Você já sabe para onde está indo?

Stiles sorriu, olhando para o chão, as gotas da chuva pingando de seu rosto com o movimento.

- Alguma sugestão? Acho que eu deveria, não sei, avisar meu pai que não estou morto ou algo assim.

- Chris Argent está fazendo isso. Ele tem contato dentro da polícia em Portland. Eles conseguiram incriminar Deucalion pelo seu sequestro lá, um trabalho um pouco assustador, mas eficiente. Oficialmente você estará em uma ambulância vindo para cá em breve, deve chegar no meio da manhã.

- Ok, eu preciso de um lugar para passar a noite, então. – ele respirou fundo e tentou raciocinar – Acho que vou pedir para Deaton deixar o consultório aberto.

- Eu achei que você ia querer ir para a casa de Scott.

- Eu imaginei que ele estivesse um pouco caótico com a coisa de ser alfa, e eu não estou em condições de ser uma ajuda muito válida quanto a isso.

- Sim, ele está. E Melissa e Allison são mais eficientes nesse momento. Isaac está com ele também, apesar de ainda pertencer ao meu pack, ele me pediu permissão para ir ajudar. – os dois andaram até o fim da quadra acompanhados somente pelo som dos passos e da chuva, até pararem e Stiles encarar Derek. Ele tinha certeza que o garoto já sabia o que ele diria em seguida – Eu gostaria que você passasse a noite no meu apartamento.

- Eu achei que você iria exigir que eu me submetesse a você desde o momento em que eu te vi parado no escuro.

- Essa é sua escolha, Scott é alfa agora também, você sabe que seria bem vindo em qualquer dos dois packs. – Derek hesitou por um momento – Mas eu estou preocupado com você. Eu preciso ficar com você um pouco, ter certeza de que você está bem antes de conseguir me acalmar depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Stiles o encarou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- Eu precisei ser sequestrado, estuprado, quase cortado ao meio de tanto apanhar e, claro, transformado para que você se preocupasse comigo. – sua voz ao fim era quase um rosnado – Obrigado, Derek, eu fico muito feliz por isso.

- Você sempre teve seu pai e Scott, Stiles, você nunca deixou que eu...

- EU JÁ SANGREI POR VOCÊ! Eu já sangrei por todos vocês! Não me ofereça piedade agora!

O rosnado de Derek ecoou na rua vazia e ele empurrou Stiles com força contra o muro, fazendo o garoto arquear e urrar de volta, transformado, tentando empurrar o alfa, mas Stiles ainda estava fraco e com dor e simplesmente cansado de tudo isso. Seu corpo ficou solto entre os braços do alfa e ambos recuaram na transformação, a respiração se condensando na chuva gelada e Derek impediu Stiles de deslizar para o chão. O garoto se inclinou, oferecendo o pescoço para o alfa, e seu peito se agitava em soluços. Ele estava chorando. Derek apoiou sua testa contra a têmpora de Stiles, o abraçando mais forte.

- Não é piedade. – ele respirava agitado, sua voz baixa demais para qualquer ser humano – Eu só quero cuidar de você. Me deixe fazer isso agora, Stiles.

Ele sentiu as mãos correrem e se agarrarem às costas de sua jaqueta e Stiles apoiou o rosto em seu ombro, fazendo um aceno em concordância. Derek correu os dentes de lobo pela pele branca, mordendo de leve, sem querer machucar ainda mais o garoto, mas o suficiente como um gesto de aceitação do alfa. Stiles estremeceu com o toque e se endireitou, olhando confuso para Derek.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Stiles. Eu só quero te proteger agora que eu posso fazer isso.

- Me beija.

- O que? – Derek perguntou, assustado. Ele não esperava por isso, isso certamente já havia passado pela sua cabeça, mas Stiles tinha acabado de sair do cativeiro, ele não poderia tocá-lo dessa forma.

Mas Stiles só fechou os olhos, os lábios entreabertos e a testa apoiada contra a sua, ainda se sustentando em seus braços, e Derek sabia que, se ele havia _pedido_ por isso, isso significava algo, e ele não pediria duas vezes.

O beijo começou lento, um toque de lábios, uma troca de respiração, mas Derek havia esperado por isso tempo demais e Stiles havia _pedido_. Ele voltou a pressioná-lo contra o muro, uma mão correndo para seus cabelos enquanto a outra protegia as costas feridas do impacto, e então havia línguas e Stiles estava correspondendo no mesmo ritmo que ele até que o garoto perdeu o fôlego e se afastou, buscando ar.

Ele ainda estava chorando.

- Vamos. – Derek cruzou um braço às suas costas e começou a conduzi-lo pela rua em direção ao seu apartamento. Não era uma caminhada longa, e eles estavam andando mais rápido do que seres humanos fariam, e ainda assim Stiles parecia ser simplesmente levado.

Subiram pelo elevador até o loft e Derek podia dizer que Peter havia estado ali, mas já tinha partido, e ele esperava que o tio tivesse o bom senso de permanecer longe até de manhã, pelo menos.

- Você mora no apartamento de Brian Kinney. Eu nunca vou superar isso.

- Eu deveria entender o que você está falando? – Derek o fez se sentar no sofá e colocou um pouco de água para esquentar. Stiles ainda estava tremendo. Mas ele ficou um pouco aliviado ao vê-lo sorrir.

- Não. Seria muito estranho você pegar uma referência de Queer as Folk. Eu seria obrigado a investigar todo o seu passado minunciosamente se isso acontecesse. Incluindo viagens a Pittisburg e parceiros sexuais. Principalmente parceiros sexuais. Pensando bem, talvez eu faça isso de qualquer forma, e inclua suas referências de séries de TV para saber o que usar em um futuro próximo só para conseguir te deixar apropriadamente constrangido. Ou faça edições de vídeo com sua expressão ao conhecer Brian Kinney. Meu Deus, isso teria, tipo, algum tipo de explosão de hormônios envolvida, com certeza. Você precisaria de um apartamento novo e a piada inteira estaria arruinada. Oh, você fez café, eu poderia te amar para sempre.

- Como conseguiram te manter em cativeiro com DDA é um mistério para mim.

- Eu passei a maior parte do tempo inconsciente, pelo que lembro. – Stiles sorveu um pouco do café e se encolheu no sofá – E eu suponho que meu remédio não vá fazer o mesmo efeito agora, não é? – Derek somente o olhou sério – Ok, a parte boa é que eu não tinha tido nenhum surto até agora, não sei se por culpa da exaustão ou do café, mas parece um pouco mais controlado de qualquer forma. Talvez eu possa viver com isso.

- Eu com certeza posso viver com isso. – Derek jogou uma coberta sobre os ombros de Stiles e se sentou ao lado dele, tomando uma xícara de café também.

- Derek, estamos realmente fazendo isso? – Stiles perguntou, toda diversão sumindo de seu rosto – Porque, sério, eu não posso dizer que estive esperando isso há anos porque eu acho que nunca realmente acreditei que fosse acontecer, mas você me beijou, e isso foi muito legal, mas agora eu estou meio que surtando aqui porque eu quero muito te beijar de novo, mas não nesse momento, eu não posso corresponder a nada que você esp...

Derek se inclinou, calando-o com um beijo lento, o gosto de café se misturando ao gosto deles e ele sentiu Stiles suspirar. O garoto continuou de olhos fechados mesmo depois dele se afastar e Derek não pôde deixar de sorrir, puxando Stiles para se aninhar contra seu peito.

- Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira, Stiles. Eu estou aqui para você e tudo o que eu quero é saber que você está bem. – ele pousou um beijo na têmpora do menino – Eu sei que você nunca vai ficar bem depois disso, mas você não está sozinho. Eu ou Scott, você vai ter um pack e pessoas que te amam e cuidam de você. – ele hesitou por um momento – Pessoas que vão sangrar por você quando preciso e que vão te beijar quando preciso. E isso não vai ser uma obrigação nem um jogo de poder, acredite.

Stiles estava quieto. Mortalmente silencioso. E isso incomodou Derek. O coração do garoto batia forte contra seu peito acelerado demais, era como se as palavras de Derek, no lugar de acalmá-lo, o perturbassem ainda mais e tudo o que ele podia fazer era continuar falando.

- Ser um lobisomem pode ser muito confuso no começo. É como ter sua mente dividida em dois, algo instintivo, que inunda todos os seus sentidos, e algo racional, humano. Isso é uma coisa fácil de imaginar, você já deve saber só de observar Scott todo esse tempo de tão perto. Mas o que as pessoas levam tempo para perceber é que são as emoções que são humanas, e elas vêm justamente dos sentidos e do instinto. Quando você sente isso, você volta a ser um.

- Eu acho que estou precisando de exemplos aqui. – Stiles declarou em uma tentativa de ser irônico, mas sua voz estava densa demais para isso.

- A dor, por exemplo. Toda a dor que você sentiu. Você foi ferido, você reagiu, você lutou, seus sentidos de lobo perceberam e registraram tudo isso, e você se curou. Mas a dor não passa. Você é humano e você lembra e a dor tem significado, você não vai esquecer, você não vai deixar passar, porque é o que te faz se sentir vivo e são.

- Esse é o conceito de âncora, não é? Você está querendo dizer que minha dor é minha âncora?

Derek respirou fundo, sua mão correndo pelos cabelos de Stiles e fazendo-o voltar a relaxar contra seu peito.

- Não, eu espero que não. Mas pode ser. Nós temos a tendência de nos agarrar àquilo que nos faz humanos, nós acumulamos esse monte de sentimentos que nos marcam na tentativa de reter algo, de salvar algo. Mas eu espero realmente que você não se defina por isso, Stiles. Você é brilhante. Você é mais do que só dor.

Stiles não respondeu, mas Derek podia ouvir seu coração batendo mais calmo. Ele beijou de leve a testa de Stiles e em seguida seus lábios mais uma vez. O garoto fechou os olhos e seus dedos acariciaram o peito de Derek por um tempo até pararem e ele perceber que Stiles havia dormido. Ele colocou as xícaras de café no chão e puxou a coberta melhor sobre eles.

Derek sorriu pensando que Stiles certamente teria alguma piada para fazer sobre ele passar a noite toda só olhando ele dormir, mas foi exatamente o que ele fez, até Stiles estremecer e acordar assustado quando Peter abriu a porta do loft de manhã.

- Desculpe. – ele falou, sorrindo ao ver os dois enroscados no sofá – Eu trouxe café da manhã. Tenho certeza de que seu pai vai te superalimentar nas próximas semanas porque você realmente parece terrível, mas é bom comer algo antes de vê-lo de qualquer forma.

Stiles se sentou no sofá, estalando o pescoço. Suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas da noite anterior e ele realmente sentia fome, mas antes de mais nada ele precisava saber se Derek ainda estava ok com a coisa toda de dormirem juntos no sofá. Não que parecesse que Derek tinha dormido.

- Bom dia, senhor Cullen. – ele sorriu ao ver Derek esfregar o rosto e aceitar o copo de café que Peter lhe deu.

- Nós precisamos padronizar nomes, ok? Isso está me deixando confuso.

- Nós precisamos fazer uma maratona de filmes sobre criaturas da noite, isso sim.

- "Criaturas da noite" não deveria incluir vampiros que brilham ao sol, Stiles. – Peter comentou, observando a interação dos dois.

- Não, mas pode incluir The Rocky horror picture show, o que é sempre uma vantagem. E, Derek, seu tio semimorto é mais atualizado que você, você deveria se envergonhar.

- Se eu fizer uma referência aos Outros de Game of Thrones eu volto a ter o seu respeito?

Stiles riu sonoramente pela primeira vez com isso e Derek não pôde deixar de sorrir também. O menino pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas então se decidiu e voltou a se deitar sobre Derek, beijando-o com mais segurança do que na noite anterior. Derek poderia se habituar a isso muito fácil, ao peso leve de Stiles sobre ele e o calor de seu corpo e o toque de sua boca. Ele envolveu a cintura do garoto em um abraço e sua mão escorregou por baixo da camiseta, fazendo Stiles romper o beijo e ficar tenso, sua respiração rasa.

- Desculpe, Stiles, eu não quis... – um dedo pousou em seus lábios e Derek se interrompeu, mas Stiles só fez um gesto de negativa com a cabeça e se levantou, indo até a mesa pegar comida, onde Peter estava.

- Como está Scott? – o garoto perguntou porque, sim, com certeza Peter teria informações sobre tudo.

- Preocupado com você e protagonizando cenas de possessividade com Allison que o pai dela com certeza não gostaria de ver, mas ele vai sobreviver. Eu acho.

Derek se levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção ao banheiro estalando a própria coluna depois da noite mal dormida. Stiles acompanhou o olhar de Peter seguindo o sobrinho.

- Não o mate. Eu pedi por isso. Como está meu pai?

- Esperando por você e eu poderia alegar que você não está em seu juízo perfeito para ter dormido com ele.

- Eu estou, não me subestime.

- Stiles – Peter o olhou sério e em silêncio por um tempo e Stiles quase poderia dizer que ele havia realmente conseguido magoar o homem com o simples fato de estar com Derek – Eu sei que você vai ficar bem. Vai demorar, mas eu, você, Derek, nós somos sobreviventes. A única diferença entre nós é que sofremos de dores diferentes. – ele sorriu, levemente, vendo Derek voltar com roupas limpas e a chave do carro – Ele está tão quebrado quanto você.

- Vamos? – Derek perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao ver a interação dos dois.

O momento em que seu pai o apertou contra o peito foi quando Stiles desabou. Ele já havia chorado, ele já havia se sentido cair, mas seu pai o fez quebrar em palavras desconexas e pedidos de desculpa sem sentido e ele precisava tanto se fazer entender e ser perdoado por tudo aquilo – por se deixar capturar, por preocupa-lo, por desejar morrer, por ter se machucado, por não ter voltado para casa antes. E seu pai não tinha palavras, ele só o pressionava cada vez contra o peito e Stiles estava bem com isso.

Stiles não conseguiu sair de casa nos próximos dias. Todos vieram visita-los e seu pai tirou folga para ficar com ele, mimando-o de uma forma que Stiles não tinha desde antes de sua mãe morrer. Peter veio umas duas vezes verifica-lo e Derek aparecia toda noite para dividir sua cama com ele, os dois preferiam usar a janela de seu quarto como entrada a dar explicações para o seu pai.

Pelo que eles estavam descobrindo, Stiles fora sequestrado por ser um humano evidente demais dentro do pack. Lydia estava comprometida e eles não poderiam se aproximar de Allison sem levantar desconfianças dos caçadores, então Stiles deveria ser o primeiro a morrer. Ele foi mantido em cativeiro para dar informações por um tempo e, aparentemente, a situação mudou depois que ele foi mordido e os alfas capturados. Stiles explicou que ele ouviu os alfas falarem que ele havia sido mordido por acidente e ele sentiu se perder tentando buscar memórias de alguma situação em que alguém o morderia sem querer. Derek o abraçou, beijando seu ombro, ao perceber seus olhos se apagarem em devaneio.

Stiles tinha pesadelos. Algumas memórias voltavam e ele acordava abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto Derek tentava evitar que ele se debatesse e se machucasse durante o sono. Outras vezes ele simplesmente gritava e chorava e não sabia dizer o que havia sonhado para estar daquela forma. Derek dormia abraçado a ele todas as noites e Stiles estava começando a acreditar que não conseguiria mais dormir sem ele.

Eles se beijavam e passavam horas simplesmente juntos, na cama ou no sofá, os corpos enroscados em conforto e calor. Não havia muito de sexual nisso, apesar de Stiles sentir que Derek estava excitado de vez em quando e ele mesmo acordar assim algumas vezes, mas eles não falavam nem faziam nada a respeito disso. Derek se deitava sem camisa junto dele às vezes e deixava Stiles tocá-lo, mas o garoto ainda não conseguia lidar com fazer o mesmo por ele.

Não é que ele não desejasse ou tivesse medo de que Derek o machucasse. Era somente que ele não conseguia aproveitar. Toda a excitação era substituída por insegurança e tensão quando eles começavam a ir um pouco além das camadas de roupas que o protegiam. Derek dizia que tudo bem, que Stiles não precisava fazer nada, que tudo ainda era muito recente e ele estava surpreso de eles simplesmente estarem juntos, e Stiles sabia disso, mas ele precisava sentir que ele poderia superar tudo o que aconteceu, que não importa as cicatrizes que ele tivesse, que ele poderia estar com alguém daquela forma sem medo.

E ele amava Derek.

Ele ainda não havia falado isso com medo de se precipitar e de soar como algo desesperado, mas era cada vez mais claro para ele o quanto ele estava apaixonado. Não era somente toda a necessidade física de estar junto com alguém que ele sabia que gostava dele, em quem ele tinha confiança e que ele achava atraente. Ele gostava do mau humor matinal de Derek, da forma como ele era paciente com sua DDA, de como a cor dos seus olhos mudavam com a luz, de toda expressividade contida nas suas sobrancelhas.

Ele estava somente conhecendo Derek, além do alfa, e ele via defeitos, como toda aquela coisa escura que pesava em seu semblante e o que Stiles sabia que ele escondia dele e do mundo, mas ele o amava mesmo nisso. E se sentia amado de volta cada vez que Derek provava que o cuidado que ele tinha com ele não era obrigação, não era pena, toda vez que ele ficava excitado por somente beijar Stiles e por ele respeitá-lo.

Eventualmente, Stiles voltou para sua rotina. Os virgens pararam de aparecer mortos e ele puderam supor de que isso estava relacionado aos alfas, mas Stiles continuou pesquisando para saber como e por quê. Lydia estava melhor, mas não estava falando com ele direito, ele não sabia se por trauma, se por não conseguir lidar com ele ou se ela estava simplesmente voltando ao seu status de rainha da escola de antes da loucura lobisomem surgir em suas vidas. Ele se preocupava com ela ainda, mas não queria força-la a falar com ele.

Scott aceitara a decisão de Stiles ficar com Derek e os dois packs estavam se estabilizando. Scott tinha Allison, Chris, Melissa e Isaac e Derek tinha Peter, Stiles e o xerife porque, sim, eventualmente eles foram apresentados, e John queria o melhor para o seu filho, e se isso significava vê-lo se aconchegar a um homem mais velho no sofá de sua casa, ele poderia lidar com isso. Peter havia voltado para Derek, aparentemente por excesso de cuidados com Stiles também. Stiles se preocupava muito com Lydia e Danny também e ele sabia que eles só não integravam o pack porque se mantinham afastados por vontade própria.

Ele estava começando a voltar à sua necessidade de proteger mais do que ser protegido e tinha momentos em que ele simplesmente se permitia ficar irritado com Peter ou Derek ou mesmo seu pai por isso, mas ainda não dizia não quando eles apareciam para vê-lo na escola ou se impediam de gritar com ele.

Mesmo porque, havia Harris.

A última vez que Harris o prendera em sala de aula fora pouco antes do alfa aparecer. Scott já era lobisomem, mas, aparentemente, o professor precisou ser envolvido nas investigações para se sentir apreensivo o suficiente para se afastar de Stiles enquanto a poeira não abaixasse. Stiles ainda foi obrigado a cumprir detenção com ele sozinho algumas vezes depois disso, mas Harris parecia satisfeito em olhá-lo e provoca-lo, ameaças implícitas em cada palavra e desejo claro nos olhos, mas ele não fez nada e Stiles poderia lidar com aquilo.

Mas agora ele não conseguia mais. Os toques ocasionais de Harris durante a aula ou pelos corredores o faziam querer vomitar ou sair correndo ou ambos e ele queria gritar e avisar alguém porque ele estava vendo que aquilo iria acontecer, mas ele não conseguia. As pessoas saberem o que aconteceu com ele em cativeiro já era o suficiente, ele não conseguia falar sobre aquilo que fazia parte do seu dia a dia, aquele medo cotidiano, aquela ameaça que ele sequer conseguiria provar que existia sem que Harris fizesse algo de efetivo. E então seria tarde demais.

Aconteceu em uma sexta feira. Eles tinham aula no laboratório e Stiles ficou tenso com os olhares de Harris e perdeu o controle, quebrando alguns utensílios sem querer. Scott não havia vindo à aula para ficar com Allison e Stiles havia pedido a Lydia que o esperasse, mas ela aparentemente o ignorou.

Ele só percebeu que estava sozinho com o professor na sala trancada quando a mão correu pela sua cintura e um beijo pousou em sua nuca.

- Eu senti sua falta. – o sussurro fez Stiles se arrepiar em repulsa e ele empurrou o professor para longe, tentando manter seu lobo fora disso, os olhos fechados porque ele tinha certeza de que estavam dourados e ele realmente não precisava que Harris tivesse algo para chantageá-lo.

- Não. – a palavra saiu como um chiado de seus lábios, mas Stiles sabia que o professor havia ouvido porque ele _riu_.

- Oh, Stiles, você já deveria saber que as coisas não são simples assim na nossa relação. Você precisava de um tempo, eu te dei isso, eu fui paciente, eu esperei por você. Mas tudo tem limites.

Suas mãos correram por baixo da camiseta, seguindo a linha da calça em busca de seu cinto e Stiles não conseguia mais. Ele empurrou Harris com mais força, fazendo o professor cair por cima da bancada com instrumentos. Ele esperava que o barulho do vidro quebrando pudesse trazer alguém até eles, mas era sexta feira, as chances de ainda ter alguém na escola eram pequenas, todos queriam ir embora o mais rápido possível. Inclusive ele. Derek o estava esperando em seu apartamento, eles iam passar o fim de semana juntos.

- Eu não quero isso. – foi pensar que Derek nunca faria algo assim com ele que lhe fez as palavras virem a sua boca – Eu nunca quis isso. – nem mesmo Peter havia se dado esse direito, Harris nunca deveria ter feito isso – Isso termina aqui. Fique feliz de eu não falar nada para o meu pai sobre o que você faz com os alunos.

Stiles virou as costas, suas mãos tremendo de raivas enquanto ele juntava seus livros e fechava a mochila. Ele não precisava ficar ali. Ele estava saindo e nunca mais olharia para Harris novamente.

Ele sentiu a agitação do professor antes, seu coração acelerado, a respiração agitada se aproximando dele novamente, agora rápido demais. E então o sangue escorreu quente pela sua camisa quando a lâmina de vidro se cravou em seu ombro. Teria sido em seu pescoço se ele não tivesse se virado quando previu o golpe. Ele teria morrido se não fosse um lobisomem.

- Não fale como se eu tivesse feito algo errado aqui, moleque! – seus olhos em pura raiva, a mão afundando cada vez mais o vidro no corpo de Stiles - Você me seduziu durante anos! Eu não sou seu lobo mau, você me levou a isso!

- Oh, talvez eu seja o lobo, então. – Stiles falou, baixo, deixando seu lobo vir à tona.

Era como se o ataque de Harris tivesse aberto todas as suas feridas. Ele não podia parar de sangrar. E suas mãos ainda pingavam sangue quando ele chegou na casa de Derek.

O alfa e Peter estavam transformados próximos à porta. O cheiro de Stiles misturado ao cheiro de sangue com certeza os alertou de que algo muito errado estava subindo pelo elevador. Mas quando Stiles cambaleou para dentro do apartamento, foi um Derek humano que o amparou.

- Stiles, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou assustado.

- O professor Harris está morto na escola. – ele falou, baixo – Eu matei ele. – ele olhou espantado para o caco de vidro ainda cravado em seu ombro como se só agora tivesse percebido que estava ali.

Derek fez um aceno para Peter e ele saiu, Stiles sabia que ele estava indo limpar a sua bagunça. Céus, ele cruzou a cidade naquele estado, quantas pessoas haviam visto isso? Seu carro ainda estava no estacionamento da escola, ele...

Ele gritou quando Derek arrancou o vidro de seu corpo, havia outros estilhaços e ele retirou com cuidado, repetindo que Stiles precisava se acalmar.

Derek conduziu Stiles para o banheiro, colocando suas mãos dentro da cuba da pia, sob água quente. Seus dedos esfregam os do menino porque ele ainda parecia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Stiles se olhava no espelho, havia sangue em seu rosto, pescoço e por todo seu tórax e braço. Suas feridas já haviam cicatrizado e ele podia apostar que isso também não deixaria cicatriz.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – ele comentou para Derek, que o encarou assustado com a calma com que a frase foi proferida e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, suas mãos correndo automaticamente para a barra da camiseta de Stiles, puxando-a para cima.

O garoto recuou com o movimento, seus braços sobre o tórax de forma protetora. Era Derek, sua mente repetia, ele não ia fazer nada. Mas ele simplesmente não podia.

Derek o olhou sério percebendo o que havia feito. Ele queria se desculpar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele queria que Stiles confiasse nele o suficiente para que não precisasse fazer isso. Ele queria que Stiles soubesse que ele não faria nada demais.

O garoto pareceu perceber isso, porque terminou de se despir rapidamente e entrou no chuveiro sem falar nada. Derek tentou não pensar que essa era a primeira vez que ele via Stiles nu. Não era disso que Stiles precisava no momento. Ele precisava do apoio e do carinho de Derek e Derek precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Deixando os sapatos, o celular e a carteira de lado, Derek entrou no box do chuveiro completamente vestido, Stiles o encarando assustado, mas ele somente pegou o sabonete e começou a lavar seu rosto e pescoço devagar, esfregando as manchas de sangue seco com cuidado para não marcar a pele branca demais. Stiles ainda parecia um animal selvagem assustado em frente a faróis de um carro, então Derek o puxou para perto e pousou um beijo suave sobre seus lábios.

- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, calmo, tentando transmitir isso para Stiles.

Mas Stiles parecia estar cada vez agitado. Derek podia quase sentir seu coração batendo em seu peito e a respiração do menino era um chiado difícil de sair.

- Stiles... – Derek tentou ampará-lo, mas o garoto gritou e o empurrou para longe, se deixando tomar pelo ataque de pânico, seu corpo escorregando para o chão enquanto ele tentava simplesmente respirar, os olhos fechados, os braços envolvendo o próprio peito.

Derek se abaixou ao seu lado, mas sem tocá-lo, esperando passar. Por um momento, ele se sentiu tão perdido quanto quando Jackson reagiu mal à sua mordida. Ele não sabia o que fazer e não queria simplesmente assistir a alguém que está sob sua proteção sofrer daquele jeito. Mas Stiles precisava dele e ele não era mais nenhum alfa inexperiente. Ele era o companheiro de Stiles.

Quando a crise parecia ter passado e Stiles somente respirava fundo, os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada contra a parede, Derek tentou um toque em sua mão, devagar, um carinho suave, e se deu por satisfeito quando Stiles entrelaçou os dedos nos seus.

- Fale comigo. – ele pediu, baixinho, mas nada prepararia ele para a resposta que Stiles lhe deu.

- O nome dele era Brian. – ele respirou fundo e olhou para Derek, parecendo mais desamparado do que nunca – Eu tinha oito anos e ele gostava de me ver tomando banho.

Stiles falou por horas, as mãos dadas com Derek e as lágrimas sendo lavadas pela água do chuveiro. Ele falou sobre Brian e Harris e os caçadores e os alfas e Heather e seu pai. Falou sobre as cicatrizes, falou sobre o medo, falou sobre os pesadelos. Ele falou que não queria ser isso, que não queria que isso o afetasse tanto, que não queria se reduzir ao que boneco quebrado que fizeram dele. E Derek ouviu em silêncio, acariciando sua mão.

- Agora eu tenho você. – Stiles disse por fim, e não disse mais nada. Ele ainda chorava e voltou a fechar os olhos e deixar a cabeça cair contra a parede.

Derek se ergueu e fechou o chuveiro. Ele jogou uma toalha sobre as costas de Stiles, mas não ousou secá-lo depois do que ele contou que Brian costumava fazer. Stiles tremia e se levantou, mas ele parecia instável. Derek o pegou no colo e o levou para a cama, cobrindo o corpo nu do garoto com o edredom.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. – Derek prometeu, beijando sua testa – Agora descanse.

Ele tirou as próprias roupas molhadas e se deitou com Stiles, o abraçando. Seus dedos perdidos entre os cabelos de Stiles, seus lábios depositando pequenos beijos em sua face e o som do toque calmo do seu coração embalando o sono do garoto.

Quando Stiles acordou, ele estava sozinho na cama, ainda nu. Uma luz amena entrava pelas janelas grandes do apartamento e ele percebeu que não estava sozinho. Peter estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, seus pés apoiados na mesa de cabeceira, ele atirava uma moeda para cima, parecendo entediado. Stiles se sentou na cama, cuidando para se manter coberto ao máximo. Sua cabeça estava pesada e ele sabia que havia dormido demais.

- Hey. – ele sabia que Peter já havia percebido que ele estava acordado no momento em que sua respiração mudou, mas ele parecia ignorar esse fato até o momento.

- Hey. Como se sente, princesa?

Stiles fez uma careta e esfregou as mãos no rosto. Peter riu e se levantou, voltando com uma caneca de café.

- Meu herói. – Stiles sorveu um gole, a bebida limpando sua mente como um bálsamo – Onde está Derek?

- Matando seus estupradores, provavelmente. – Stiles congelou com a caneca a meio caminho da boca – Ele não queria me contar, mas eu cheguei aqui e ele estava quase destruindo a casa em fúria. Isso e o que você fez com as genitais do seu professor me deram a dica.

- E você deixou ele sair assim? – um alfa raivoso a solta pelo mundo não era boa notícia, não importa o que a ideia de Derek caçando Brian e os homens de Gerard faziam Stiles sentir.

- Eu queria ir no lugar dele, mas ele me disse algo sobre o país não precisar de outro serial killer? Eu não sei bem, havia muito rosnado envolvido na conversa. No fim ele acabou me derrubando. Toda a coisa alfa de ser. – Peter voltou a se sentar, puxando a cadeira para mais perto de Stiles – Não se preocupe, ele deve voltar logo.

- Então você simplesmente ficou aqui? – Stiles perguntou, incrédulo.

- Bem, você começou a gritar e eu não conseguia te acordar e tudo isso estava me irritando, então alguém tinha que chamar Deaton. Depois que ele te sedou, daria muito trabalho achar a pista de Derek e eu resolvi só esperar ele voltar.

Peter estava preocupado com ele. Era quase engraçado o esforço dele para não demonstrar isso com toda a sua pose de "não me importo", mas ele estava muito preocupado.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Stiles perguntou, surpreso.

- Uns dois dias. Aparentemente essa coisa de morte, vingança e longas conversas não é muito recomendável para você. Você devia evitar.

O homem tomou a xícara de suas mãos e deu um gole no café antes de devolvê-la para ele. Stiles compartilhou a bebida sem hesitar e viu Peter sorrir com isso. Havia algo ali, Stiles não sabia se um pedido de desculpas ou um agradecimento ou uma promessa ou a simples indicação de que ele não estava sozinho, mas não era hostil e era muito mais do que ele esperava de Peter.

Os dois ainda tomavam o café em silêncio quando Derek chegou. Stiles podia sentir seu cheiro no elevador e sabia que o alfa não estava sob ameaça, mas podia sentir sua agitação. Peter sentiu isso também e se levantou, se afastando da cama.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – ele avisou para Stiles, pegando suas coisas e esperando que Derek abrisse a porta.

O alfa o encarou e Peter fez um aceno com a cabeça, recebendo das mãos de Derek alguns jornais. Stiles podia supor que ali estavam as notícias sobre o que Derek havia feito enquanto ele dormia e, se ele havia voltado, seu trabalho havia terminado.

Peter fechou a porta quando saiu e Derek finalmente se voltou para a cama. Ele parecia cansado, usando as roupas que Stiles sabia que ele deixava no carro como reserva, o que indicava que ele parou em algum lugar para se limpar antes de vir para casa.

Stiles percebeu de repente que todas as pessoas que já o havia ferido estavam mortas agora. Derek havia feito isso por ele. Ele mesmo havia feito isso por ele. Stiles achava que deveria se sentir mal por carregar as mortes daquelas pessoas, isso era algo terrível e ele havia matado Harris com as próprias mãos e, de certa forma, com crueldade. E, no entanto, ele só se sentia... livre.

- Ninguém mais vai te machucar, Stiles. – Derek colocou em palavras o pensamento e Stiles queria acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Ele sabia que não era, que matar seus agressores não garantia isso, mas naquele momento, ele podia acreditar que era verdade.

Não havia julgamento nem exasperação no rosto de Derek, ele só tentava verificar se Stiles estava bem e, de repente, Stiles percebeu que a agitação de Derek era vontade de estar com ele. E ele se sentia da mesma forma.

Stiles se enroscou nas cobertas, tentando se livrar delas, engatinhando sobre a cama. Ele queria tocar Derek, ele precisava disso nesse momento. Derek tirou a própria camisa e se sentou na beira da cama, puxando Stiles para o seu colo, e eles estavam se beijando. Não havia medo ou hesitação no beijo, era intenso e Stiles não o interromperia em lágrimas, dessa vez. Ele sentia as mãos de Derek correndo pelo seu corpo e estava tudo bem. Isso era bom e era bem vindo e ele podia lidar com isso porque ele se sentia seguro.

Derek o conhecia, ele sabia tudo sobre ele agora, e ainda assim ele o respeitava, o desejava e... o amava.

Stiles interrompeu o beijo para olhar para Derek. Nenhum dos dois precisava colocar em palavras para que isso fosse óbvio naquele momento. Eles só sabiam.

Os dedos de Derek correram seus lábios e os contornos de seu rosto e Stiles se inclinou, beijando seu maxilar, seu pescoço e seus ombros. Ele sentia os braços de Derek em volta dele, o toque suave da pele contra seu peito e o atrito do jeans contra suas pernas e isso nunca foi tão bom.

- Um dia – Derek começou a dizer, ofegante, e puxou Stiles para olhá-lo enquanto falava – Um dia eu vou fazer amor com você. Não hoje. Não com pressa ou com vontade demais. Eu não quero só te tocar e transar com você. Eu quero que você entenda que isso deve ser algo bom e divertido e que você queira mais quando acabar. Eu quero que você goste, que você esteja seguro e entregue e sem medo. E isso não vai acontecer hoje. Mas vai acontecer um dia. Eu posso esperar até lá.

Stiles concordou com um gesto de cabeça, apoiando sua testa contra a de Derek e fechando os olhos. Aquilo significava muito e ele se sentia bem com isso.

- Obrigado. – ele disse em um suspiro contra os lábios de Derek.

- Não, Stiles. – Derek o olhou, sério, e havia uma certa agonia no seu olhar – Você não deve agradecer. Você se salvou e você sobreviveu e você se vingou e eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Você é forte e não deve nada para ninguém. Te amar não é um favor ou uma obrigação e minha admiração por você não se reduz a isso.

Stiles o beijou porque ele não podia dizer nada frente a isso, mas, nas palavras de Derek, ele finalmente entendeu a verdadeira promessa que eles estavam fazendo um ao outro ali. E ele podia acreditar nisso mais do que em qualquer outra coisa depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele não estaria sozinho. Nunca mais.

**FIM**

**NA2: Desculpem o tamanho da fic. A ideia original era fazer disso algo mais rápido e mais curto, mas ela foi surgindo e eu escrevi em dois dias seguidos e ela me cansou, então eu acho que a leitura pode ser um pouco cansativa, mas aí está.**

**No plot original, eu ia fazer o xerife, o Peter e o Scott terem relações abusivas com o Stiles também, não necessariamente sexuais, mas eu acabei concluindo que ou o Stiles não sobreviveria a isso ou ele mataria alguém antes mesmo de virar lobisomem, então eu amenizei esses personagens. No fim, acho que eles podem ter ficado um pouco descaracterizados por isso, mas enquanto o Scott foi meio apagado da história, eu acabei amando a construção do Peter nessa fic.**

**O título eu tirei de um projeto chamado Project Unbreakable que pode ser conhecido aqui (projectunbreakable . tumblr . com) e consiste em fotografar e demonstrar apoio a vítimas de abuso. Achei conveniente.**

**Eu não sei exatamente por que ou para que eu escrevi essa fic, ela não é exatamente uma obra de arte, eu acho que eu precisava somente escrever e eu espero que alguém goste dela e, se esse for o caso, me diga isso porque eu vou me sentir melhor.**

**Obrigada.**


End file.
